Szmaragd Chaosu (odcinek)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do czwartego odcinka serialu anime Sonic X Szmaragd Chaosu. Transkrypt Dubbing japoński (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} tego odcinka rozpoczyna się od sceny przy [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|willi Thorndyke’ów], gdzie później widać wnętrze garażu (laboratorium Chucka), w którym są: Chuck, Chris, Sonic i jego przyjaciele.] Chris: Rozumiem, że ta Kontrola Chaosu utworzyła wyrwę między wymiarową i tak trafiliście do tego świata. majstruje przy komputerze, a [[Cream (Sonic X)|Cream], Cheese, Tails i Amy siedzą na poduszkach.] Chris: Ale czym są Szmaragdy Chaosu, które wywołały Kontrolę Chaosu? Tails: Szmaragdy Chaosu to Szmaragdy Chaosu i nic więcej. Amy: Istnieje legenda, która mówi, że gdy połączysz siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, cały świat będzie twój. Chuck: Ale tak się nie stało. Legenda pozostaje legendą. Cream: To koniec? Chuck: Myślę, że skończyło się w momencie, w którym Szmaragdy Chaosu zniknęły. Sonic: Wcale nie zniknęły. zaś siedział gdzieś na parapecie okna i słuchał całą tą rozmowę. Sonic: Gdy siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu zostanie zebranych w jedno miejsce, znów się rozproszą. Chris: To znaczy, że wciąż gdzieś są? Sonic (unosi kciuk w górę): Właśnie. Tails: Ale nie wiemy, gdzie teraz są. W naszym świecie, czy może w tym. głośno ziewa. Chris: Jeśli są w tym świecie, to jeśli je znajdziemy, wywołamy ponownie Kontrolę Chaosu. I będziecie mogli wrócić tam, skąd przybyliście. Prawda, Sonic? Sonic: Cóż, tak myślę! tytułowa scena rozgrywa się na placu budowy, gdzie rozpoczyna się budowa jakiegoś nowego budynku. Jeden z robotników pracujący przy dźwigu, zgarnął ziemię i wsypał ją do ciężarówki; nie podejrzewał, że w niej znajduje się Szmaragd Chaosu. Następna scena przedstawia samolot pasażerski, który gdzieś leci. Sekretarz: Panie prezydencie, znaleźliśmy ich. scena rozgrywa się w gabinecie prezydenta w [[Biały Dom (Sonic X)|Białym Domu].] Prezydent: Co? Gdzie? Sekretarz: Zwierzęta są w domu znanej celebrytki na Station Square, a Doktor Eggman na bezludnej wyspie na Południowym Morzu. Prezydent (wali ręką w biurko): Doskonale, złapcie ich! W tej chwili. Sekretarz: Proszę zaczekać! Lepiej będzie zebrać informacje przed jakimkolwiek ruchem. Prezydent: To się pospieszcie i ustalcie tożsamość tego terrorysty, Doktora Eggmana! Sekretarz: Już wysłaliśmy zespół rozpoznawczy |na Południowe Morze, by go obserwowali. kolejnej scenie widać wyspę, na której jest fragment [[Forteca Eggmana|Fortecy Eggmana]. Tam docierają agenci, podpływając łódką. Jeden z nich podpływa tam i daje pozostałym znak światłem.] Prezydent: A co ze zwierzętami? Sekretarz: Zaczęliśmy im się przyglądać, ale mamy zamiar umieścić tam także agenta. scena rozgrywa się w szkole, do której chodzi Chris. Oprócz niego widać innych uczniów, którzy się uczą, bądź rozmawiają. Danny: To było niezwykłe! Na początku myślałem, że to jakiś film! Frances: Ja też! (do Chrisa) Hej, Chris, widziałeś wiadomości, nie? Chris: No. klasy niespodziewanie wchodzi [[dyrektor szkoły], a za nim inny nauczyciel – prawdopodobnie agent wysłany przez reżysera.] Dyrektor: Mam dla was wszystkich ważną informację. Wasza wychowawczyni, Wendy, wczoraj wyjechała, by uczestniczyć w Międzynarodowym Super Quizie. z uczniów nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co słyszy. Uczniowie: Co?! Dyrektor: Dlatego pan Stewart będzie od dziś waszym nauczycielem. Pan Stuart: Bardzo mi miło. Uczniowie: Nam również! Stuart bacznie przygląda się tylko jednemu uczniowi – Chrisowi, którego najwyraźniej coś gnębi. Jego okulary lśnią w słońcu. Rozlega się dzwonek na przerwę. Dzieci wychodzą na korytarz do domu. Chris czeka na Danny’ego. Chris: Danny, gotowy? Danny: Zaraz będę! Chrisa podchodzi pan Stuart. Chłopiec odwraca się do „nauczyciela”. Pan Stuart: Christopherze Thorndyke, twój ojciec to Nelson Thorndyke, generalny Starship Software, które posiada 70% udziałów komputerowych świata. Twoją matką jest gwiazda filmowa, Lindsey Fair. Chris: To jakiś problem? Pan Stuart: Nie. Chodzi o to, że od dłuższego czasu| jestem fanem twojej matki! Chris: Rozumiem. Pan Stuart: Miło cię poznać, Chris. pan Stuart I Chris podają sobie ręce. Chris: Mi też! Pan Stuart: Przy okazji, jakie zwierzęta lubisz najbardziej, Chris? Chris: Raczej jeże. To dziwne? Pan Stuart: Nie, wcale. Danny: Chris! Chrisa I pana Stuarta podbiega kolega Chrisa – Danny. Danny: Chris, dzięki, że zaczekałeś! Chris: Do widzenia, panie Stewart. wybiegają z korytarza w stronę wyjścia. Chris: Spóźniłeś się! Ruchy! Danny: Wybacz! Stuart z uśmiechem patrzy na chłopców. Tymczasem podczas dalszej budowy budynku jeden z robotników unieruchomił dźwig, gdyż zobaczył coś błyszczącego. To Szmaragd Chaosu, który zabarwił cały dźwig na zielono. Pracownik #1: Co jest? dostał przyspieszoną szybkość I zaczął jakby wariować. Pracownik #1: Zatrzymaj się! Powiedziałem, że masz się zatrzymać! dźwig zaczyna szybko ruszyć, po drodze szarżując na ciężarówkę, którą wywrócił (na szczęście kierowcy udało się uciec), po czym jedzie na belach drewna I kieruje się w stronę pozostałych pracowników. Pracownik #2: Zbliża się! pracownicy uciekają ile sił w nogach. Pracownik #3: Uważaj! Uciekaj! dźwig zatrzymuje się, gdyż szczypce dźwigu chwyciły ziemię, jakby chciały podnieść dźwig w górę; lecz pracownik wyskoczył stamtąd. Na miejsce zdarzenia podbiegają jego koledzy oraz ich szef. Szef budowy: Co się stało? Pracownik #1: Nie mam pojęcia. dźwig przestaje się ruszać. Gdzieś na ziemi leżał Szmaragd Chaosu. Tymczasem uczniowie jedzą drugie śniadanie na stołówce. Danny siedzi razem z Chrisem I rozmawia. Danny: Hej, Chris, o czym wczoraj rozmawiałeś z panem Stewartem? Chris: Zapytał mnie o ulubione zwierzę i takie tam. Danny: Że jak? Scarlet Garcia: Tajemniczy kamień został znaleziony na placu budowy centrum handlowego na West Jingle. I Cheese oglądają wiadomości w willi Thorndyke’ów (a właściwie czytają komiksy). Scarlet Garcia: Wyglądem przypomina kryształ, ale sprawia, że maszyny wariują, gdy się do niego zbliżą. Zapewne, drodzy widzowie, zauważyliście już na waszych ekranach efekty działań kamienia. Cream i Cheese zasypiają. Scarlet Garcia: Zapewne też widzicie i słyszycie zakłócenia. Są spowodowane energią, którą emituje ten klejnot. Cream upuszcza książkę, która z łoskotem spada na podłogę, co budzi ją i Cheese’a. Scarlet Garcia: Oto jak on wygląda. I Cheese są zszokowani, że widzą Szmaragd Chaosu. Cream: Musimy powiedzieć o tym Sonicowi. tych słowach Cream i Cheese opuszczają pokój, zamykając drzwi. Tymczasem Sonic śpi sobie na jakiejś gałęzi. Sonic (rozciąga się): Dobra, to co teraz? Cream: Duże kłopoty, Sonic! Sonic: Co jest? zeskakuje z drzewa, gdy Cream z Cheese’em biegną do niego. Cream:Duże kłopoty, duże kłopoty! Eggman oglądał wiadomości, w których dowiedział się o znalezieniu przez robotników Szmaragdu Chaosu. Scarlet Garcia: Nie wykryto żadnych oznak promieniowania |w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Naukowcy są zdumieni tym, że ten kamień sprawia, iż maszyny wariują. te słowa Eggman uśmiecha się złowieszczo. Scarlet Garcia: Mówiła Scarlett Garcia, SSTV. Eggman wyłącza swój telewizor. Eggman: To Szmaragd Chaosu! On także pojawił się w tym świecie! Hej! Decoe podaje Eggmanowi karty na tacy. Decoe: Potasowałem już karty! bierze od niego karty. Eggman: Zobaczmy! Którą by tu dziś wybrać? Może tak! wszystkie karty do swojej maszyny wyborów, po czym pociąga za dźwignię. Eggman: Ciągniemy wajchę! losowaniu wyłania się trzy razy obraz przedstawiający odpowiedniego robota. Eggman: Bingo! (Odwraca się do kamery i wskazuje kciuki w górę) To jest to! przez Eggmana robot, [[E-11 Beacon|z wyglądu przypominający olbrzymiego fioletowego ptaka], rozprostuje skrzydła, po czym uruchamia silniki i startuje z fortecy. Za nim podąża Eggman na swoim Egg Mobile. Nie wiedział jednak, że agenci go śledzą, gdyż są na „jego” wyspie.] Agent #1: Terroryści wykonali ruch. Szef: Przyjąłem! Eggman jakby się tym nie przejmował i leci dalej. Eggman: Jeśli zdobędę Szmaragd Chaosu, będę mógł stworzyć potężniejszego robota. A dzięki silniejszemu robotowi załatwię Sonica! z kartami postaci przenosi się powrotem do rezydencji Thorndyke’ów, gdzie Amy i Tails zaczną startować samolotem [[Tornado 2 (Sonic X)|Tornado 2]. Cream i Cheese zostają razem z Chuckiem.] Cream: Tails, bądź ostrożny. Tails: Wiem. Amy: Sonic wyszedł mówiąc, że idzie przodem, ale on w ogóle wie, gdzie ma iść? Tails: Chyba tak, skoro ostatnio też wiedział, co nie? Chuck: Ostatnio było to w widocznym miejscu w mieście. Ale zastanawiam się, gdzie będzie tym razem. Sonic pędził jak szalony po Station Square, szukając śladów Szmaragdu Chaosu. Sonic: Nigdzie go nie widzę. Chyba poczekam na Tailsa i resztę. tych słowach skacze na słup energetyczny, by lepiej przyjrzeć się widokowi miasta. Sonic: Stąd na pewno ich zobaczę. Eggman i jego robot E-11 lecą nad wodami morza w kierunku miasta. Nagle zauważa cztery jasne punkciki na radarze. Eggman: Kto może za mną lecieć? się odwraca, zauważa cztery rakiety puszczone przez agentów w jego kierunku. Na ich widok śmieje się złośliwie. Eggman: Zabawne. Rozerwij się, E-11!! E-11 kieruje rakiety na swoją stronę, co sprawia, że rakiety lądują w wodzie. Eggman jest z tego powodu niezadowolony. Eggman: No nie. Myślałem, że będzie to jakaś rozrywka, ale to jest po prostu żenujące. leci razem z robotem w stronę Station Square. Tymczasem klasa, do której chodzi Chris, robi zadanie matematyczne. Pan Stewart: Dlatego... Jakie jest rozwiązanie? rozwiązania działania Chris przez chwilę patrzy przez okno i widzi w nim Tornado z Tailsem i Amy, którzy podążają w stronę Szmaragdu. Jest zszokowany Frances: Co się stało, Chris? Chris (Wstaje): Nie, nic. (do pana Stewarta) Proszę pana! Przypomniałem sobie, że muszę zrobić coś bardzo ważnego! Danny: Hej, Chris! nie zauważa, że pan Stewart bacznie mu się przygląda i postanawia za nim iść. Pan Stewart (do uczniów): Uspokójcie się! Przypomniałem sobie, że też mam coś do zrobienia. Więc pouczcie się przez chwilę sami. (Wychodzi) Uczniowie: Co? Przecież to pan ma uczyć! i Frances nie wiedzą, co jest grane. Natomiast Chris jedzie na wrotkach za Tornado 2, by pomóc przyjaciołom w odszukaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chris: Ulica West Jingle. W takim razie... skręca w lewo na jakąś uliczkę. Nie ma pojęcia, że pan Stewart śledzi go przy użyciu szpiegowskiego super wozu. Sonic zaś w końcu dostrzega swoich przyjaciół. Sonic: W końcu są! Zmęczyłem się czekaniem. Amy: Sonic! (Wskazuje palcem) Tam! Sonic: Tędy chyba będzie szybciej. ze słupa energetycznego na dół, po czym przeskakuje na dół przez budynki. Na miejscu wykopaliska są: policja, która oznaczyła teren znalezienia Szmaragdu oraz telewizja, by nakręcić reportaż. Znajduje się tam także mnóstwo gapiów. Pracownik telewizji: Postawiłem dwie stówy na Holidays. Kamerzysta: Poważnie? Nieważne, co myślisz, Snakes wygrają. Zwłaszcza, że ich najlepszy gracz świetnie sobie radzi! kamerzysta zauważa coś, co go niepokoi. Pracownik telewizji: Co jest? Kamerzysta: Cóż, to... Scarlet Garcia: Co? kieruje kamerę telewizyjną na niebo, gdzie widać Eggmana i jego robota E-11. Kamerzysta: To Doktor Eggman! z przerażeniem patrzyli w niebo, gdzie znajduje się obecnie Eggman razem ze swoim nowym robotem, szarżując w stronę miasta i uśmiecha się szyderczo. Gdy Sonic dobiega do budynku, widzi tłum uciekających ze strachu ludzi. Sonic: Ciekawe, co się dzieje? się w drugą stronę, po czym zrozumiawszy, co się dzieje, śmieje się. Sonic (wyciera się o nos): Rozumiem. Czyli Doktor Eggman też przybył, by zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu. na dół budynku, na którym biegnie, a następnie na szosę, po czym pędzi dalej. Eggmanowi udaje się zlokalizować Szmaragd. Eggman: Tam jest. Eggman zauważa Sonica, który biegnie w jego kierunku. Eggman: To znowu on. E-11, zdobędziemy Szmaragd Chaosu później. Najpierw zajmiemy się Soniciem! leci w kierunku Sonica, który rozpędza się do końca budynku, po czym skacze na robota, ale ten odbija Sonica w inną stronę jak piłkę, co rozśmieszyło Eggmana. Nagle Sonic zbyt późno zauważa E-11, który szarżuje na niego. Sonic: Co! uderza w Sonica, który nieruchomieje w powietrzu, a następnie odbija go sobą, co Sonicowi przestaje się podobać. Sonic: Nie jestem piłką. i Tails podlatują samolotem w stronę Sonica walczącego z robotem. Tails: Amy, rzuć Sonicowi pierścień! wyjmuje pierścień. Amy: Sonic, łap. Leci! pierścień w stronę Sonica, by ten mógł go złapać. Sonic: Super! pierścień ucieka z rąk Sonica i spada na sam dół, co go zaczęło denerwować. Sonic: No nie! Tails: Amy... Amy: Spudłowałam. Hej, możesz podlecieć bliżej? Tails: To niebezpieczne, ale spróbuję. i Tails próbują podlecieć bliżej Sonica; tymczasem Eggman śmieje się z porażki Sonica. Eggman: Dobrze ci tak. A w międzyczasie zdobędę Szmaragd Chaosu! wylądowaniu na ziemię Eggman zaczyna zgarnąć piach, aż w końcu znajduje Szmaragd Chaosu, na widok którego uśmiecha się. Ale Szmaragd zostaje zabrany przez Chrisa, który dobiegł wcześniej. Eggman: Kim jesteś?! Chris: A więc to jest Szmaragd Chaosu! zaczyna lśnić. Lecz Chris nie usłyszał kroków Eggmana, który dotyka go palcem po głowie i z zaskoczenia zabiera mu Szmaragd. Chris szybko się orientuje. Chris: Złodziej! odwraca się do Chrisa ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Eggman: Co? To okrutne. Jak śmiesz nazywać Doktora Eggmana złodziejem. szybko wskakuje na Egg Mobile Eggmana, by zabrać mu Szmaragd. Chris: Oddawaj! Eggman: Nie. Chris: Oddawaj! Eggman: Zjeżdżaj! Chris: Oddawaj żesz! Eggman odpycha Chrisa i odlatuje. Nie ma jednak pojęcia, że chłopakowi udało się schwytać końcówki pojazdu. Tymczasem Sonic nadal jest „odbijany” przez E-11 i ma już tego dość. Sonic: Przestań! robot nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować i odbija Sonica gdzieś dalej. Nagle Sonic zauważa Tornado 2, gdzie Amy trzymała drugi pierścień dla Sonica. Amy: Sonic! Tutaj! odbiera od niej pierścień i trzyma go w garści. Sonic: Dobra! leci w górę, a potem na dół, gdzie wykonuje Spin Dasha i niszczy robota, po czym ląduje na szosie. Słyszy wołanie Chrisa. Chris: Pomocy! Sonic: Chris! w kierunku Egg Mobile, by uratować chłopca. Za nim podążają także Amy i Tails. Tails: Chris! Amy: Chris! trzyma w swojej dłoni Szmaragd Chaosu i jakby się z tego cieszył. Za późno jednak zauważa, że Chris wdrapuje się do niego, ale postanawia go zrzucić na dół Egg Mobile na boki. Śmieje się złowieszczo, przechylając swój pojazd w prawo, ale Chris w ostatniej chwili łapie się za lewego wąsa Eggmana. Eggman: Hej, puść! Puszczaj! Chris: Nie! Nie ma mowy! próbuje wypuścić Chrisa od swoich wąsów. Eggman: Puść, powiedziałem! końcu wyrzuca Chrisa w dół. Tyle że ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Chris: Nie! Eggman (poprawia wąsy): Jak śmiał ciągnąć mnie za wąsy. Wyrwał mi nawet kilka włosów. patrzy na swoje ręce: za późno zauważył, że nie ma szmaragdu. Eggman: Szmaragd! runął w dół, trzymając w prawej ręce Szmaragd. Dla niego nie było ratunku. Pan Stuart, który go śledził, zauważył chłopca i postanowił go uratować: uruchamia w swoim wozie poduszkę, wysuwając wcześniej dach. Na radarze widzi kropkę, jaką jest Chris. Pan Stuart: Muszę zdążyć. tych słowach daje gaz do dechy. Niespodziewanie Sonic zdążył przed panem Stuartem na czas i biegnie w stronę domu Chrisa. Pan Stuart zatrzymuje pojazd i jest lekko zaskoczony tym widokiem. Pan Stuart: Nie mam czasu na przerwę. Powinienem wracać do szkoły. pojazd i rusza w stronę szkoły. Tymczasem w laboratorium Chucka obok rezydencji Thorndyke’ów Chris pokazuje pozostałym Szmaragd Chaosu. Chris: Spójrz! Spójrz! To Szmaragd Chaosu! Cream: Mamy pierwszy! Amy: Zostało jeszcze sześć! Chuck: Ale nie możemy go tu trzymać, ponieważ maszyny będą wariować. Tails: Żaden problem. Mogę ci je naprawiać. Chuck: Wielkie dzięki, naprawdę. Tails: Nie ma sprawy. wstaje i podchodzi do Sonica. Chris: Przepraszam. Sonic: Dlaczego przepraszasz? Chris: Musiałeś się martwić... Sonic: Zapomnij o tym. Przy okazji, Chris... (Unosi kciuk w górę) Byłeś super! Chris: Serio? Chuck: Ale nie postępuj tak lekkomyślnie, bo nie jesteś Soniciem. (Śmieje się) Chris: Racja! się cieszą ze zdobytego pierwszego Szmaragdu Chaosu. {Napisy końcowe} Dubbing polski Źródła * Oba filmy pochodzą z kanału użytkownika Youtube Sonic X PL. Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X